<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Smile Directed At Me | Kagamine Rin x Len Fanfic by ratlicker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128280">A Smile Directed At Me | Kagamine Rin x Len Fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratlicker/pseuds/ratlicker'>ratlicker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Concerts, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratlicker/pseuds/ratlicker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Len are getting ready before a concert, but things get messy when Len sees his beautiful sister so unguarded and gentle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Smile Directed At Me | Kagamine Rin x Len Fanfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokingonseltzer/gifts">chokingonseltzer</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was so hyped for this concert. It was my first performance in a few months, and although my mood had been bad the past few days, being so near the concert venue really cheered me up. As the cab I was riding in screeched to a stop, I looked at the pouring rain outside. It was such a stark contrast to the pumped-up looks of the people who had gotten to the concert venue early, and who were unbelievably excited for the show.<br/>	I tipped the taxi driver, and as I was about to run through the crowd of wet people, I slipped. Right before I hit the ground, a small hand reached out to catch me, and a familiar voice rang out in surprise.<br/>	“Len! Are you okay? You were about to fall, and I couldn’t help but stop you- we can’t have one of our main performers getting hurt, now can we?” It was Miku. Somehow, I was expecting Rin, but I guess she didn’t really want to see me after what happened.<br/>	We had a huge argument last week. It started off as any other argument you’d have with your sibling, with one of them throwing insults around casually- but I guess Rin didn’t realize I was joking. She got really, really upset, and ended up crying after I called her single. I didn’t think it would hurt that much, but now I really regret it and wish I hadn’t said anything in the end.<br/>	Now Miku was leading me inside, still holding my arm. I had zoned out for a bit, remembering the terrible argument. Now, I watched her hair, which casually fell over her shoulders perfectly. Her skin was so clear, and she seemed like she was just the right color everywhere. Miku was so pretty. If it weren’t for the fact that idols aren’t allowed to date anyone, I would have totally asked her out by now. Cause like, she would totally say yes, right? Right?<br/>	As I felt Miku’s soft body wrapped around my waist, my heart fluttered a bit. She smelled nice. I leaned in to take a slight whiff of her scent, but as I did I saw another familiar face across the small reception room. This person’s blonde hair looked soft, even from afar, and her porcelain skin glowed. It was Rin. I was so happy to see her, and yet- she looked so mad. Was she still upset over last time? I don’t think my comment would’ve had that much of an effect on her… Before I could finish my thoughts, she wiped something from her eye and ran off down a hallway I had before not noticed.<br/>	“You ready, bub?” Miku asked.<br/>	“W- what?” I sputtered, clearly having paid no attention at all to what was just said.<br/>	“Well, we’ve gotta get ready for the show. It’s starting in a few hours, after all,” I realized she was right. I had to hurry. “The room is room 304, you’ll find it on the 3rd floor to your right,” She said, gesturing to a well-lit stairwell on our left.<br/>	“Thank you,” I replied, quietly jogging over to the nearby stairwell. As I ran up the stairs, my feet pounding on the marble at the quick rate of my own heartbeat, I felt once again invigorated by the thought of this show. I was going to do great, and everyone would love me.<br/>	That’s what I was thinking of when I twisted the handle to the dressing room. Yet, as soon as the off-white metal door creaked open, I heard a scream.<br/>	It was Rin.<br/>	She was standing right in the middle of the small room, wearing nothing but her underwear. She was clearly not expecting me to walk in on her. Her face, which was previously contorted in anger was now unbelievably surprised and embarrassed at being seen in such a vulnerable state.<br/>	Seeing her like this… I couldn’t take my eyes away. She was so, so beautiful. I realized then… That she was the reason why I had felt uneasy earlier. I wasn’t okay with her being upset at me, the same way I wasn’t okay with being the one to make her disappointed. And making such a gorgeous person so upset… I hated it. She didn’t deserve the insults I threw at her the other week.<br/>	I was hit in the head. Hard. Ripped from my thoughts, I realized that she had been yelling at me this entire time. Sputtering, I babbled a sorry and closed the door.<br/>	I was an idiot, wasn’t I… I walked in on her changing and just… stared. What was wrong with me? No wonder Rin got mad. I wondered what she hit me with, anyway…<br/>	Before I could finish my thought, I heard the door, which had been opened and closed repeatedly, creak open once again. My beautiful twin sister stood in her casual clothes, clearly hastily put back on after the door had been closed.<br/>	“You… You’re welcome to come in now…” Rin mumbled. I rubbed the stinging spot on my head tentatively, before nodding curtly and entering. Words weren’t forming in my head anymore, I was still in shock.<br/>“You’re… Pretty damn hot.” Rin looked at me incredulously. I snapped my mouth shut, biting my tongue in the process. A metallic taste filled my mouth, though all I could think was that I really said that out loud. And to my own sister.<br/>“I- you’re- you really are stupid.” Were the first words that came out of Rin’s mouth. I averted my eyes and instead settled on her lips, which resulted in her giving me a pointed glare through the blush she wore. “You shouldn’t be doing this…” She mumbled half-heartedly, and that's when I realized she’d suddenly gotten a lot closer than before. Despite me trying to remain cool, a smirk formed on my face. <br/>“You’re part of the problem, you know.” Her light and thin brows furrowed in frustration, before closing the gap between us violently. It took a moment to process where I was. In Rin’s dressing room. With her lips on mine. Kissing her. I shoved her away slightly, before doing a double-take and diving back into her arms. Yeah. Siblings definitely shouldn’t be doing this.<br/>But then why did it feel so damn nice. This was nothing like what I pictured in my numerous fantasies of coming onto Miku and having my feelings be reciprocated. It was nothing like holding her face and brushing her blue bangs aside and leaning in- because (as embarrassed as I was to admit this) I didn’t initiate this. And I was painfully reminded of that as I was backed up into the white-plastered wall and continued to make out with Rin. I’d lost track of when her tongue entered my mouth because all I could think about was a blue-haired idol and- Rin’s leg suddenly slotting between mine, pinning me further against the wall. Her knee leaned against the surface behind me, and as her bent leg slid up further between my own. All I could wonder was who she practiced those moves on in the first place. It wasn’t particularly often when people took interest in my sister, anyway.<br/>The longer we indulged in our sins and the longer she began to tease me, the harder it became to keep my arousal in check. I was only fourteen after all- could you really blame me. Rin seemed to become aware of this too because she began to grind her thigh against…<br/>I let out a soft groan between kisses, and all she did was dig her nails into my shoulders as she continued. I pulled away, panting- “are you trying to..?” She narrowed her eyes once more at me, reminding me of how things escalated this quickly with the blonde anyway. Sighing, she muttered, cheeks pink,<br/>“Give me your hair tie.”<br/>My what- oh. I nervously pulled the tie out of my hair, causing my hair to fall down far enough to tickle the back of my neck. I interlocked fingers with her, dragging the stretchy ring of fabric over my knuckles and onto her wrist. Hesitantly, she tied her own hair up. It was kind of cute. And I internally kicked myself for even thinking that. God, my moral compass is going to be in shambles later- if it isn’t already fucking broken.<br/>Her blonde hair was fixed in a low bun,  and as she dragged her hands away from her light locks she began to fumble with my belt buckle. I shivered in preparation for what was about to happen before helping her undo it myself. As the cool leather slid out of the belt loops of my jeans, she poked her tongue out, wetting her lips to compensate for an uncharacteristic lack of chapstick. As I slowly pulled off my pants, I got caught up in my sister’s gaze.<br/>She was so focused on… it. To be completely honest, it was painfully obvious that she had never done this sort of thing before, and I found that incredibly endearing. She was adorable. With my pants now sitting around my knees, she peeled my underwear off to reveal my painfully hard member. Her face was so close to it. I could feel her soft breathing against my vulnerable place, and I throbbed with anticipation of what was about to happen.<br/>I gulped as she placed her lips around my head gently, her warmth enveloping me in the most erotic way possible. She slowly dragged her tongue around the hot rod in her mouth, and I moaned in quiet ecstasy. As she pushed my thing further into her mouth, I watched her hair slip from her neat hair clips and bun as she lost composure. She pulled away, then pushed her head down my entire length in one go, pausing halfway due to her lack of experience. I almost couldn’t believe it. Had she been practicing? The thought made me even harder, imagining my sister trying her hardest to become the kind of woman who could please her brother in this way. At that moment, I loved her so, so much.<br/>Her small, soft hands, which had before settled on my hips slowly moved towards the base of my dick and gripped me tightly before pumping back and forth. At this point, I felt myself begin to reach climax and tried to tell Rin to stop but my pleasure didn’t let me. This was so, so wrong… but I was entranced by the feeling nonetheless. Suddenly, I could feel my seed push up to the tip of my hot rod, and spurt out in my sister’s small mouth.<br/>She pulled away gently, and stared at me for a second, not knowing exactly what to do with this foreign substance in her mouth. I quickly looked around the room for a tissue box. There was one across the room, sitting on a vanity facing the right wall. I moved to get it but felt a light tug on my pants. I looked down to see Rin staring at me with her mouth wide open. She had swallowed the cum. Somehow, knowing this, I felt a tug at my heart. My sister was… perfect. I loved her so much.<br/>There was a knock on the door.<br/>“Are you guys ready?” Miku called out. Luckily she didn’t open the door, cause if she did she would have seen my naked lower half completely exposed and my twin sister, mouth agape right next to it.<br/>“N-not yet!” I stuttered, just loud enough for Miku to hear me through the heavy door. <br/>“Alright, but hurry up! We have to be backstage in half an hour, okay kiddo?” She replied.<br/>As I listened for her footsteps heading down the hallway (most likely to remind another idol to head backstage), I looked back at my beautiful disheveled sister. She was wiping off her mouth with her hands. I stared at her. “You really swallowed that… didn’t you?”<br/>She nodded quietly, seemingly surprised in herself for having swallowed her own brother’s cum. “I’ll get dressed now,” she muttered. “Do you mind turning the other way?”<br/>I chuckled to myself. Rin was always like this. No matter what, she never let me see her fully naked. It left me unbearably curious. I turned my head around while still facing the wall just in time to see her pull up her sweater to reveal a soft pink bra. To be honest, I didn’t even know she used a bra. I thought if you were the size she was, you didn’t need to wear a bra. I guess I was wrong. She reached over to the rack of costumes and noticed my lustful eyes following her.<br/>“Wait until after the show… Once we get home, we can… ‘talk’ more.”<br/>I smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>